


Old Friends, New Annoyances

by Remasa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.2 Spoilers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humor, Omega Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Return to Ivalice Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Sorrows of Werlyt Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa
Summary: When word reached him that Garlond Ironworks has come into possession of a new technological weapon, Nero knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to study it. It was well past time he got caught up on what had been happening with his old friend and their mutual acquaintances. And if he managed to annoy Cid in the process, well that could be considered a delightful bonus.Spoilers through 5.2, including Shadowbringers MSQ, Omega, Sorrow of Werlyt (Ruby Weapon), and the Return to Ivalice raid.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Cid had just finished reading the report Gaius had written on the Ruby Weapon when a familiar voice that promised him an evening filled with migraines and annoyances echoed throughout the workshop.

"Garlond! I heard through the Gridanian grapevine you've gotten your hands upon a new toy." As Cid turned to face the traveler with a frown, the man pulled off a pair of sunglasses, flashing Cid his trademark grin. "And you didn't think to invite me?"

"Nero," Cid all but growled out, "you have some nerve waltzing back in here after you stole half of my savings!"

Unperturbed by Cid's outburst, Nero shrugged. "Payment for my consultation services. I even gave you the 'friends discount'." He turned away from Cid just as the Warrior of Light entered, probably summoned from a nearby room from all of the commotion. The Warrior's eyes settled upon Nero, then flickered over to Cid, likely assessing the situation and the need to intervene. They folded their arms with a frown – and was that a faint hint of _amusement_ curling their lips? - and merely watched.

The movement caught Nero's attention. He turned to the newcomer. A genuine smile spread across his face. "Ah, our resident hero," he exclaimed. "Good morning, Eikon-Slayer."

A mute nod of acknowledgment was the only response, but that didn't deter Nero, though it certainly deepened Cid's scowl. Since when did Nero show respect to the Warrior of Light? Cid bit back the instinct to point out that it was well past mid-day by now, and in fact it was nearly twilight. He was certain that Nero would be expecting an easy remark and surely had some smarmy counter rebuttal ready. Not one to be distracted for very long when there was new technology to play with, Nero returned his sights to the half-dismantled Ruby Weapon. Giving a low whistle of appreciation, he ambled on over to the wreckage.

That snapped Cid out of his stupor. "You can't just walk in here like you own the place," he said.

"Sure I can," Nero shot back, the very picture of nonchalant indifference. "I cleared it with your partner. She hired me back on as a consultant." He glanced back over his shoulder at Cid. "I'm even wearing the regulation protective gear."

When he turned back to the Ruby Weapon, resting his chin upon one hand as he pondered the best way to approach it, Cid realized Nero indeed wore the required Ironworks uniform – albeit dyed in that obnoxious red hue he favored. Cid sighed, knowing that if Nero had in fact spoken with Jessie, she certainly would have rehired him without a second thought. She had a soft spot for the blond, something that continued to baffle Cid.

His point of entry seemingly decided, Nero withdrew an eyepiece and a sonic device of some kind – a screwdriver, perhaps? - from his inner vest. He looped the eyepiece over one ear and settled it across his eye. Then, he clicked on the sonic device, fiddling with it for a few seconds as he tweaked the settings to his liking. Satisfied at last, he grabbed one edge of the Ruby Weapon and hauled himself up and over the leg, dipping low to lay on his back. He peered up inside. The exoskeleton obscured the bulk of his body, leaving Nero's two legs sticking out in an almost comical manner.

It was awkward enough standing around while Nero studied the weapon in silence, but there was no way Cid was going to leave him alone in the workshop, even if the Warrior of Light remained behind. They may be the savior of Eorzea, but they were utterly clueless around technology. Nero could build whatever he wanted out of any part in front of them, and they wouldn't be any wiser. No, if Nero stayed, so did Cid. And though he loathed to initiate any conversation with the man, knowing that it would further spike his already painful headache, he _was_ curious to what Nero had been up to in the days following their adventures with Omega.

And so, as the light tapping, whirring, and clanking indicated Nero's meticulous attentions over the innards, Cid – against his better judgment – cleared his throat. "Uh, so you've been to Gridania, have you then?"

There was a pause in the noise. "What was that, Garlond? Speak up." Nero's voice sounded faintly garbled, and Cid suspected Nero had stuck the sonic device between his teeth to free both his hands.

"I said 'so you've been to Gridania'," Cid repeated, stepping closer and raising his voice.

A low chuckle answered him. "What makes you say that?" There was a click, then a soft buzzing noise.

"You said you heard on the Gridanian grapevine."

Nero scoffed in reply. "It's an _expression_ , Garlond. A figure of speech. If these lands are to be my new home, I must learn how to assimilate into their culture." A clang, followed by a grunt of satisfaction, then, "You've had quite the head start on me."

Cid didn't know what to say to that, not without reopening old wounds that had only just begun to heal. The Warrior of Light had decided to remain in the room and had sidled over to a column, leaning back against the rough surface. Their expression betrayed little, though Cid could swear that a slight aura of amusement remained as they continued to observe the two engineers. The open space of the workshop allowed for cool air circulation, but right now Cid felt as if he was crammed back into his laboratory in Garlemald – with thick oppressive waves of heat stifling him. He needed to sit. Thankfully, Nero was content to keep talking, and in doing so, distracted Cid from his memories.

"Though I am rather hurt you didn't contact me about this," Nero continued. "Seeing how I was the one who restored the original Ultima Weapon, I would have thought I would have been first on your list of consultants."

At this, Cid bristled with indignation, and the fire of irritation wiped away the remainder of the lingering pain. "Contact you _how_?" he retorted. "You vanished after the Omega project with half of my money and no one could find you anywhere in the realm."

Nero huffed in exasperation, the noise carrying through the outer shell of the Ruby Weapon. "Don't insult me, Garlond. You know very well that I listen in on your linkshell. The Scions', too, though lately theirs has been disconcertingly quiet."

"We're working on that," the Warrior of Light spoke up, stepping closer to Cid. "It's a long story, though I'm certain with your skills you'll suss out the details before long. Besides, you don't need to eavesdrop to know when tech is available for you. Just follow the sound of explosions ripping apart metal, which you clearly have a keen ear for."

"Hmm. Flattery, Hero, will get you everywhere. Though I confess your praises toward me are usually less forthcoming. You want something." The tinkering had stopped, though Nero remained half-hidden.

The Warrior of Light acknowledged Nero's accusation with a shrug, not that he could see it. "You got me," they admitted, "but all this talk about linkshells got me thinking."

"Don't strain yourself, Hero."

"The Scions would pay handsomely for a secure linkshell network," they continued, ignoring Nero's jab.

Nero outright laughed at this, and the tinkering noises resumed. "If, and I repeat _if_ , such a thing were possible, the Scions could never afford me."

"Oh?" the Warrior of Light questioned. "Not even with a friends discount?"

The noises stopped once more for a long moment before Nero released a rueful bark of laughter. "We'll talk later, Hero," he said.

Satisfied with that answer, the Warrior of Light retreated back a couple of steps and leaned against a wall once again with their arms crossed.

" _Anyway_ ," Nero continued, "potential business ventures aside, why _didn't_ you attempt to contact me?"

"There was a lot going on at the time," Cid answered. "Ah, actually, there's something important I need to tell you."

"Important? Right now? When I'm in the middle of deciphering this piece of dangerous technology?"

"Yes," Cid said, thinking about Gaius. He had assumed Nero would have heard about their meeting, but if the man didn't know all the details about the Scions, did he know his former commander had survived that fateful evening in Praetorium? "Nero, this is really important."

"Garlond, whatever grievance you desire to bring up with me can wait until I'm finished here. I'm attempting to locate the power source."

"Nero, for once in your life would you just shut up and let me speak?" Cid snapped. "And we've already removed the power source. It's the chunk of white auracite on the workbench table."

"White aura- _ow!-_ who told you that we used white auracite as a power source?" Nero exclaimed, banging his head on something in his astonishment. "That information was not shared outside of my unit. Who told you about it?"

"I did," a voice spoke from beside Cid.

There was a yelp of surprise from inside the Ruby Weapon, then a _clang_ , followed by several _tings_ as whatever Nero had dropped ping-ponged off the metal before lodging in some unreachable crevice. There was another _bang_ and Nero released a muffled curse of pain as he scrambled out from underneath the plating. He emerged, empty-handed, the eyepiece dangling from one ear as he gaped in open-mouthed shock at the man standing beside Cid. Nero slid down the side of the armored weapon with as much grace as he could manage and immediately snapped to attention, saluting.

"Lord van Baelsar," he said, "you're alive." His panicked gaze flickered over to Cid's, taking in the momentary surprise there, to the Warrior of Light's, who leveled a fierce scowl at Gaius but otherwise made no further action, to the two companions flanking Gaius, before settling his attention back onto his former commander.

"Stand down, Nero," Gaius said, raising one hand in a placating manner. "I am no longer the Legatus of the XIVth, just as you are no longer its Tribunus. We are no more than two exiled Garleans, with neither rank nor allegiance to our names. I am simply Gaius Baelsar."

Sensing Nero still hadn't recovered from the shock, and another glance told him the Warrior of Light had no intention of ceasing their study of Gaius with laser-pointed focus, Cid decided that it was on him to move things along. He walked over to the workstation in question and hefted the chunk of auracite.

"We were fairly lucky," Cid admitted, "for on the scale of aether-powered stones, white auracite in its unfocused form can be fairly benign. The _potential_ for greatness exists, yes, but much like a chunk of marble, it must be sculpted to achieve its full power."

Nero walked over and lifted the auracite from Cid's hands. He settled his eyepiece back on and flicked the switch. "Hmm, this auracite has been drained. Most likely when used as the power source. Whatever energies or aether contained within is now gone."

"Even still, we suspect that the auracite did not contain a significant amount of aether," Gaius interjected. "Perhaps it was merely akin to a test run before using something stronger as a core."

"Like the Heart of Sabik," the Warrior of Light spoke up.

Both Nero and Gaius turned to them. "Aye," Gaius agreed with a nod. "It was the only artifact we possessed that contained a substantial amount of aether. Enough to power the core of Ultima Weapon while simultaneously drawing even more from any eikons it encountered."

The Warrior of Light kicked off the wall. "And how did this artifact come into your possession?"

Gaius averted his gaze briefly before locking onto theirs with determination. "Lahabrea supplied it. I didn't care to ask where he obtained it."

"Nor I," Nero added. "Though the Empire will be hard pressed to uncover any artifacts of similar potency. I theorize they're probably using the bits and shards left behind when we moved the lab to Castrum Meridianum."

"Hmm," the Warrior of Light mused, leaning back against the wall, their features contorted into a thoughtful frown. Cid had seen that expression often enough on Nero, usually when the man was about to deliver dire news.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping it might not be as bad as his gut was telling him. If it was, well, they had a few smart minds around. They would think of a solution.

The Warrior of Light looked up, opened their mouth to speak, then thought better of it and closed it. "It's nothing," they said.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Nero pointed out.

The Warrior of Light glared at the engineer.

Next to Cid, Gaius sighed. "I shall take my leave, then, so you may speak freely between those you trust."

He headed to the door without another word. His two companions trailed behind.

The Warrior of Light watched him, their expression torn as if waging an internal battle.

"Rabanastre," they blurted out just as Gaius reached the door. He paused with his hand up, ready to push it open. "Ah, Cid, you remember what I told you about it, don't you?"

Gaius turned back around. "Rabanastre? The capital city of Dalmasca laid to waste some years back?" The distaste was clear in his grimace, and Cid recalled how Gaius loathed senseless destruction of the areas he sought to conquer.

The Warrior of Light nodded once. "We ventured down there not too long ago. To the...," they hesitated, then gulped and steeled themselves, "to the passageways beneath the city. We discovered several artifacts that were believed to be white auracite imbued with immense power. If the Empire were to uncover any more..." They trailed off.

"They could use those to power any new weapons they're building," Gaius finished.

Another nod of confirmation. "The Empire has since settled there again in our departure but I have -" another brief moment of hesitation, "-ways of getting in beneath their sight. If I can secure additional artifacts before they obtain them, then that may tip the scales in our favor. That lumpy stuff was hard enough to battle. I would hate to face another weapon powered with an even more focused core."

"I have a couple of ideas of my own I would like to work on," Nero said.

"As do I," Cid added. "Even with a similarly focused core, there's still the matter of exhaustion. Your battles in the First are wearing on you, my friend. Get some rest, then depart in the morning."

"Ah, yes, I suppose I should," they answered.

"My team and I shall continue to track the movement of any additional weapons, and relay any information we discover to you immediately," Gaius said. "We shall check back in no later than one week, pending any new developments, of course."

And then he pushed open the door and left for good. With a sigh, the Warrior of Light followed behind.

Dozens of ideas shot through Cid's mind, and he reached beside him for some scrap paper, only to discover Nero's face looming in front of his, blocking his path.

"The First what?" Nero asked.

Cid cursed his slip up as his headache returned. Now that Nero's interest had been piqued, the man wasn't going to leave Cid alone for a single moment until he had wrung every drop of information out to his satisfaction.

So Cid walked over to one of the workbenches at the far end of the room and pulled open a drawer. He pushed aside several tools, clearing a small path for his arm to reach all the way in the back... emerging at last with a bottle of Dalmascan wine the Warrior of Light had grabbed for him on their last expedition into Rabanastre. Nero's eyebrows shot up at the label.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cid pulled the cork free and reached for two tankards.

"Are you absolutely _mad_ , Garlond?" Nero exclaimed, suitably aghast. He swatted the tankards aside. "You do not put _that_ vintage in _those_ cups!" He disappeared through a door and returned a few moments later, carrying two crystal goblets. Cid didn't have the energy to ask where he had obtained them, merely pouring them each a glass of wine.

"This is going to take a while," Cid cautioned.

"I have all night," Nero replied. "Get talking."


	2. Chapter 2

Cid knew the calm wouldn't last forever. Heck, with Nero skulking around the laboratory, clanking away at his inventions at all hours of the day (and night), the words 'peace and quiet' held little meaning to anyone in the Ironworks lately. Still, when Gaius appeared but a few weeks after the Ruby Weapon battle, wearing a grimmer-than-usual scowl upon his face, Cid couldn't help the words that blurted from his mouth.

"Another one so soon?"

The deepening frown upon Gaius' face answered Cid's question well enough, though he still replied. "Aye. I have sent word for the Warrior of Light to be summoned, but I suppose a brief explanation while we wait would not harm much. Perhaps you can use that information in your preparations. My companions and I tracked the latest weapon out of the Werlyt laboratories. As we suspected, it has set a course for Eorzea, this time, however, it has forgone the direct route, and instead has circled around through the north."

Cid placed one hand upon his chin in thought, drawing up the map of the area in his mind. "But that would put it... at the Black Shroud!"

"Precisely," Gaius said, his voice never once losing the calm tone. Cid briefly wondered if anything ruffled him. "We have taken the liberty of placing some obstacles in its path, though I cannot say for certain how much time we have bought. The sooner our warrior friend arrives, the better."

" _Our_ friend?" Cid questioned, placing pointed emphasis upon the word as he crossed his arms.

"Figure of speech," he said. "I doubt your hero would appreciate the association."

"Association with what?" a familiar voice spoke up.

Cid spotted the Warrior of Light standing behind Gaius, arms folded in disapproval.

Gaius' expression changed ever so slightly, his eyes widening before he smoothed it back to neutral and turned to face the Warrior of Light. Cid hid a smile, amused that his friend could sneak up on the former legatus and catch him unaware.

"With Garlemald's weapons project." The response was given so easily that Cid wondered if he had been mistaken in seeing the surprise upon Gaius' face.

The Warrior of Light leveled a hard look at him, then turned to Cid. He made certain his own face betrayed no emotion. "What do we have so far?" they asked, ignoring Gaius for the time being.

"Let me show you." Cid pointed to one area of the laboratory and headed over there. Gaius and the Warrior of Light trailed after him.

Cid flagged down one of the technicians go summon Nero, for he figured his acquaintance would appreciate being included in the discussions. And maybe he might possibly contribute a good idea. Maybe.

Once they had all convened, they spent a considerable amount of time discussing the threat, until at last, tired of their bickering, Cid slammed his hand down upon the table.

"Speculation will get us nowhere," he said, cutting through the arguing. Gaius, Nero, and the Warrior of Light all stopped and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes. "We've already spent many bells talking about this and we could spend countless more, all the while the Empire's Weapon advances closer to Eorzea. Regardless of what specific abilities this newer prototype possesses, there still remain a few fundamental basics." He rolled out a long strip of parchment across the table, ignoring Nero's squawk of protest as he scurried to move his tools. Cid withdrew a thin piece of charcoal from a drawer. "Now, what are some basic defensive features we can implement?"

For the remainder of the afternoon, the four of them brainstormed ideas, until at last Cid tossed down the nub of charcoal. "I think my team can work with this. Give me a couple of suns, and I should have something."

Nero shrugged. "You go work on that," he told Cid. "I have my own ideas I'm keen to work on."

"Nero, what-?" Cid began.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Garlond," Nero interrupted as he stopped at a workbench and began to paw through the tools, sticking a few in his bag as he went. "Just you wait and see. I'll design the better defense for our hero." With a wink at the Warrior of Light, he finished collecting his components and left, ignoring Cid's dissents.

Gaius, too, ignored the bickering colleagues. "My talents are not honed to this endeavor," he said. "My companions and I shall continue to monitor Sapphire Weapon's movements and report back any new developments we encounter. I shall return no later than two suns from now." Nothing in his impassive expression yielded any insight to his thoughts, though that did not stop the Warrior of Light from sliding a look at him. Gaius caught and held their gaze for a moment, unflinching, before breaking away and departing without another word.

"You still don't trust him?" Cid questioned once Gaius had vanished from sight.

The Warrior of Light turned to him. "In perhaps this one specific manner, yes, I trust him."

"But...?" Cid wheedled.

His friend shot a wry smile to him. "But I cannot read him. I am uncertain as to his true motives, no matter how many assurances he voices."

"Ah, I suppose that's fair." Cid looked down.

"Worry not," the smile in the Warrior of Light's voice brought his head up again. "I won't allow personal grudges to get in the way of this mission."

"I know you won't," Cid said, hasty to reassure his friend.

"What can I do to assist?" they asked. "Do you need anything that I could go and fetch for you?" Their eyes crinkled with amusement, as if they were privy to some inside joke only they knew.

"Ah, no," Cid said. "I believe I have everything I need right here. Get some rest, my friend. I sense you'll need it for the trials ahead, and I can tell from here you've been under your own stresses."

The Warrior of Light favored him with a rueful smile. "Perhaps you're right." They turned to the door. "Good luck."

* * *

When the Warrior of Light entered the laboratory for some last minute final preparations before heading out to face Sapphire Weapon, Cid couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Oho! Wait until you get a look at what I've built for you," he called out. The Warrior of Light nodded in acknowledgment and shifted their path in his direction.

Cid led them over to a mannequin, upon which rested a set of armor. He didn't even bother masking the proud grin tugging at his lips as the Warrior of Light quirked an impressed eyebrow at him, then turned away to examine the armor in further detail.

"We've reinforced some of the seams," Cid said, walking over and pointing out the buffed up sections. "After your jaunt with Ruby Weapon, Biggs and Wedge agreed that you needed some extra shielding."

His friend hummed in agreement, still poking at the armor.

Cid couldn't take the suspense any more. "Well, go on," he urged. "Try it on!"

The Warrior of Light smiled and gathered up the armor, heading into the hallway and ducking into an empty room for privacy. Cid practically bounced on his feet. He had taken extra special care to ensuring the reinforcements weren't too cumbersome and restricting. Teeny overlapping scales of armor, each no bigger than a thumbnail, lined the edges and weak spots. The serpentine-like design allowed for agility without sacrificing defense, and Cid was rather proud of himself for his creation. He hoped the many nights spent with cramped fingers as he soldered the plates onto the armor with meticulous precision – often lasting into the wee early light of dawn before he succumbed to a scant few bells of slumber – would pay off for him. Hopefully, his friend appreciated the armor.

When at last they emerged, twisting around and testing out the joints, a pleased smile at the results, Cid couldn't help the swell of pride that bubbled in his chest. They liked it! He stepped forward to go over the different features he had implemented when a voice rang out in the lab.

"Pfft, Garlond, you call yourself an _engineer_ with that pathetic excuse for armor?"

Cid didn't bother stifling the groan of irritation that escaped as Nero swaggered into view.

"Nero," he growled. "So kind of you to show your face around here. Come to make fun of my armor?"

"Don't need to. My superior invention speaks for itself."

"Superior invention?" Cid scoffed. "Is that what you've been doing instead of assisting with the armor for our friend?"

Nero approached and eyed the protective armor surrounding their friend. "Did you even read my notes on the Ruby Weapon or did you think that your genius mind could deduce what I have taken the liberty of quantifying in a neat document already?" He shook his head. "Honestly, Garlond, if I didn't know any better I would say you're _trying_ to get our hero killed. Listen up, Warrior."

He held up a tiny remote and pressed a button on it. A loud whirring noise, followed by a rhythmic clanking, sounded from around the corner of the laboratory. Several other engineers looked up from their current projects and stared around for the source, but when they saw Nero they went back to their work.

"One of us has to look out for your safety," Nero continued, ignoring the ruckus he stirred up, "and it may as well be me, for all the good Garlond has done for you."

An enormous red mecha suit turned the corner.

Cid's jaw dropped open. "What in the seven hells-?" he exclaimed.

"This here is the Novel Exoskeleton of a Redesigned Offensive, or the N.E.R.O., if you will," Nero continued, unperturbed by Cid's outburst.

As the Warrior of Light smiled and climbed into the giant suit, Nero gave them a brief rundown on its functions.

"I've pilfered most of the exoskeleton from Ruby Weapon," he said, and Cid started for a second in surprise. He shot a glare at the mounted armor before turning to the remains of the previous Weapon. He had _thought_ that the pile of pieces looked smaller than he remembered, but he just brushed that off as his employees taking them away to study.

"I also know how averse you are to buttons," Nero continued, walking around the back and climbing up on one of the benches so he could lean in and point out the features. Cid wondered when the Warrior of Light felt so comfortable having Nero draped over their shoulder. "So I've taken the liberty of simplifying most of the controls into an easy to access touch panel. You'll only need to hold up your hand and the N.E.R.O. will respond as if reading your very mind."

"Oh? Too bad the _real_ Nero can't do that," the Warrior replied.

"Not all of us are blessed with your gift, Eikon-Slayer," Nero shot back. He pointed out a few more things before hopping down. "Oh," he said, glancing over his shoulder, "I would demand it be returned in one piece, but I've read the reports on how you handle delicate technology, so I won't be expecting any miracles from you. Do ensure you survive, however, for I have more uses for you still. Well, go on then. Sapphire Weapon won't wait forever."

With one final smile at the gathered group, the Warrior of Light piloted the magitek suit out of the laboratory and headed out to face their latest threat. Cid couldn't help the worry that tugged his lips downward.

"That expression is unbecoming of you, Garlond," Nero said, sidling up to the engineer. "Your hero will most certainly prevail."

"How can you say that?" Cid asked. "Do you really have such confidence in your inventions?"

"Of course," Nero responded without missing a beat. "But do you really have such little faith in our friend?"

"Our?"

Nero merely stared at him, not taking the bait. His arms folded across his chest. A serious expression upon his face instead of his usual smarmy grin.

Cid sighed. "How can I not worry?"

"I'm glad you asked, Garlond," Nero exclaimed.

"What? I didn't ask... hey! Where are you dragging me?"

"We are going to bury our heads into the deepest flagon of piss-poor ale I can uncover in these primitive lands until our friend returns back, safe and sound. And then, if we're _still_ drinking, I'll drag them along for another round or three. Their treat."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a two-shot, unless I come up with more ideas. Thank you to [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate) and others for beta-reading, and more still for encouraging me to actually write this instead of allowing it to sit in an idea folder.


End file.
